


Garden Party

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrations, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Gardens & Gardening, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: She had her mind set on how she wanted this party to look and luckily for here, everything worked out. It was even better than could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Interstellar Novella [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Garden Party

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This drabble was written for Draco's Den as a part of the Roll A Drabble. This was from the month of March. The theme was Fantastical Locations. My roll resulted in the Enchanted Garden in the Air.
> 
> Grammarly did my beta work, so any other errors you may find are my own.
> 
> I own nothing in this story except the little plot that I was able to come up with.
> 
> Title: Garden Party  
> Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: She had her mind set on how she wanted this party to look and luckily for here, everything worked out. It was even better than could have ever imagined.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this fun little drabble!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Everything was set for the party, and it was time for Astoria to get ready for the celebration. She and Draco had decided to announce their engagement at an elegant garden party. Still, instead of the traditional style hosted in a rose garden, she wanted to do something a little different.

Astoria had been planning this party for months. Researching weather patterns and analyzing the trends of clouds to make the illusion to work, everything needed to be calculated correctly. Of course, they could save the day with magic in case something went wrong, but Astoria wanted to do this without magic.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Draco had taken a job at the Ministry, and she had found a job in the Muggle community where they lived working for a charity. So to say she was used to planning innovative and creative events with elaborate decorations was just grazing the level of intricacies she put into her work on the daily. Also, since she worked in the Muggle world, she didn't want to risk the accidental reveal of magic during the party if she could have any say.

Astoria looked back over her shoulder as she made her way to the stairwell. Her assistant assured her that everything would go off without a hitch and that the goal of an enchanted garden floating on a cloud would be achieved. She had triple-checked the fog machines herself, but there was still a small part of her in the back of her mind that feared the worst.

"Tori," Daphne called, pulling Astoria out of her thoughts and directing her attention to the open door leading to the stairs. "If you don't get your arse over here, then we aren't going to have enough time to get you ready for this engagement party."

"The party can't start until the couple of honor arrives," Astoria replied, sticking her tongue out at Daphne as she approached.

"The party is going to start ready, whether you're ready or not," Daphne teased, wrapping an arm around Astoria's waist. "So, let's get you ready to make your grand debut as the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Astoria smiled at the sound of her new title. "That does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Daphne rolled her eyes as she chuckled softly, pulling her sister down the hall toward the room that they had claimed as the bridal suite. As the sisters entered the room, they were met with a fanfare of cheers and congratulations. Each was handed a mimosa and ushered quickly to a seat in front of the mirror. It was time to get ready for the party of the century.

. . . . . . . .

There was a knock at the door to the bridal suite and Astoria made her way over, pulling the door open slowly to reveal her soon to be husband dressed in a light grey suit smiling on the other side. She stepped forward and kissed his cheek softly. "Hello, handsome."

Draco extended a hand to her, which she took quickly and pulled her against him. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Hello, future Mrs. Malfoy. Are you ready to celebrate in style?"

Astoria smiled and nodded her head. "I just hope that all of the decorations and accessories and moving parts of this plan work accordingly," she said, nibbling on her lower lip.

Draco smirked as his brow raised. "You keep that up, and we might not find out because we won't leave this room any time soon."

"Someone will come looking for us," she teased, playfully smacking Draco's chest. "I put a lot of hard work into making a rooftop garden come off as though it's floating on a cloud and giving the feel of enchantment. I don't plan on missing one moment."

"Shall we get out there then?" Draco asked, looping his arm around Astoria's waist.

She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder briefly before interlacing her fingers with his. "We shall."

Hand in hand, the couple walked away from the bridal suite towards the shroud of mystery that awaited them. All that could be seen directly in front of them was a wall of clouds. Astoria's face flooded with awe as she looked at the display. As it appeared, everything was coming together exactly how she envisioned it. Her garden party was going to be the talk of the town.

"Are you ready to step into the clouds?" Draco asked, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her temple. He smiled as he felt her nodding her head slowly, speechless at her own party planning and decorating techniques.

They made their way into the clouds, and as they emerged on the other side, they were greeted by a large crowd of people gathered around beautiful flower sculptures and hedging. In the middle of the rooftop was an arched tree over the center of the party with a banner hanging, _Congratulations to the Malfoys_ painted in silver as the focal point.

"It's perfect," Astoria mumbled quietly to herself, squeezing Draco's hand. "My very own enchanted garden, hidden away with all of my closest friends, celebrating the most important milestone in our lives. I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Tori," Draco said, looping a finger under her chin and tilting her head back to kiss her gently. "Let's get this party started."


End file.
